


Hair Appointment

by lvy3



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I just need to write so I'm back to fuckin fanfiction, M/M, You guys thought you'd seen the last of me, ahahah, hair stuff, love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvy3/pseuds/lvy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this text post on tumblr: </p><p>     anactualangel:</p><p>          When the shampoo girl is washing your hair and you have to hold your big ass head up by your neck…. THAT is a test of<br/>emotional and physical strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a drabble I did b/c I was bored and I remembered I needed to get my hair redone, but rather than making an appt, I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy!

Joshua Dun walked into the hair salon for his bimonthly hair appointment. He made his way into the salon, the bell ringing a tad too late so that the sound was masked by the door slamming behind him. He winced and stepped up to the front desk, where a young girl was sitting and twirling her bangs between two fingers. 

“Hi there.” He smiled, leaning onto the cool marble counter. She looked up from her bangs and smiled back, her cheeks going a shade pinker.

“Sorry about that, slow morning. Have you got an appointment?”

“Josh!” A voice called out from the back. Both the girl and Josh looked, and both saw a very pretty girl with a long blue pixie cut making strides towards them with her arms outstretched.

“Ashley!” He called back, his smile growing genuine. He copied her and opened his arms wide, meeting her in the middle and hugging her tightly. They’d know each other for a long while, and had been friends ever since she’d berated him for using splat products. He’d been horrified in the moment, but his hair was thankful in the long term. 

“So, what are we doing today?” She asked after they’d let go of each other, and she had grabbed his arm to lead him to a chair situated in front of a large mirror.

“Well, we definitely need to bleach it again, but I was thinking maybe a bright red?” He looked at his reflection, ruffling his hair. 

“Oh, that sounds so fun. Okay, let me just grab the color chart.”

***************************************  
After Ashley poured the peroxide on his head and left him to his own devices for about thirty minutes, she called over a very skinny boy who was very attractive.

“Tyler, just rinse out the bleach with Schwarzkopf Blonde L1 and bring him back to me.” He nodded back, smiling at Josh while leading him towards the sinks. Josh looked back at Ashley, who was giving him a quick thumbs up as he was led off.

“So,” Tyler side eyed me as we made the seemingly long trek to the sinks. “You come around here often?”

Josh looked at him for a second, before Tyler looked at Josh with his eyes going wide and his hands swinging upwards into a defensive position and that just made Josh start choking out laughter.

“I didn’t mean for that to seem like how it came out.” Tyler looked horrified.

“No, I know.” Josh was wiping at his eyes, over exaggerating a bit as he sat himself down in the chair in front of a small sink. 

“Okay. Just so we’re clear.”

“No, crystal.” Josh chuckled back, smiling up at Tyler as he leaned his head back into the sink. This was Josh’s least favorite part, but the view was helping with the intense neck pain that came with another person forcibly washing your head. Like Josh had noted before, Tyler was incredibly attractive, he had a certain boyish charm with a nose that was straight as an arrow and gentle eyes that made Josh’s throat tighten up a bit more than he’d like to admit. 

“So, you dye your hair often then?” Tyler attempted to move forward as he wet Josh’s hair.

“When I get the chance, yeah. I’m a little lazy about it.”

“I know what you mean.” Tyler’s eyes widened, his hand motioning to his black buzz cut. Josh smiled back. Tyler eyes crinkled as he chuckled, massaging Josh’s head. 

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” Josh asked when the silence grew too long.

“Yeah, pretty new. I’m not really into being a beautician or anything like that, just need some extra cash while I’m figuring out what to do with my life.” Tyler didn’t smile at that, just scrubbed at Josh’s head a little bit harder than necessary. 

“Any ideas?” Josh’s big ass head was taking its toll on his neck. He desperately wanted to just sit up and talk to Tyler like a normal human being, but that would be incredibly weird and pretty pointless since the entire point of this interaction was to get the stupid peroxide out of his hair. It was times like this when Josh regretted his so-called pop-punk aesthetic. 

“Music, maybe?” Tyler’s voice shocked Josh out of his very tiny internal monologue. 

“That’s cool, you play any instruments?”

“Yeah, a bit of piano and I sing a bit.” Tyler turned to grab a huge purple bottle from the shelf situated behind him, so Josh couldn’t see his face as he responded, though the red tinge on the tips of his ears gave Josh the idea he was a bit shy about his hobbies.

“That’s pretty cool. You in a band?”

“Yeah, but it’s pretty casual…” Tyler didn’t look away from Josh’s hair.

“I’ve been there. You’re serious about the music, but no one else is.” Tyler’s hands stopped on Josh’s scalp.

“You play music then?”

“Yeah, drums. I’m just sort of renting out my skills at the moment though.” 

“Oh, drums. That makes sense.” His hands resumed their previous movements.

“’Makes sense’? What do you mean?” Josh smirks up at Tyler, and Tyler flushes.

“I-I mean, you look like… I mean, you have this air… What I’m trying to say is…” Tyler was scrambling for the right words, before finishing lamely with “You look strong.” 

“Strong?” Josh wanted to laugh again, but Tyler looked horrified so he kept the laughter that was bubbling up inside him in his throat.

“Yeah, strong. You look strong. You look very strong and you’re done.” 

“Oh thank god.” Josh sat up immediately, grabbing the back of his neck. Tyler looked confused and slightly horrified. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I may look strong, but having to hold up my big ass head up by my neck… That is a test of both emotional and physical strength.” Josh deadpanned. Tyler just laughed as he led Josh back to Ashley. 

Tyler left the two of them, still chuckling, while Josh whispered to Ashley, “You have got a very cute shampoo boy.”

“Thank you, we try our best.” Ashley laughed, pushing him down to his seat. 

***************************************  
“Thanks so much Ashley, it looks great. I’ll see you in two months?” Josh smiled at his hairstylist while he reached into his wallet to pay.

“Sounds good. Remember, wash with cold water.” She chided as she took his money.

“I know, I know. Listen, I have to run, do you mind giving Tyler his tip for me?”

“Yeah, no problem. Have a good one, Josh.”

“You too, Ashley.” They hugged and Josh gave her a folded up $20 note before he walked out, the door slamming behind him.

“Tyler! Your tip.” Ashley called out to the slim boy who was sweeping the floor. 

“Thanks man.” He took the twenty from her, unfolding it to see 10 digits scrawled out on the bill, along with Josh’s name. 

Tyler couldn’t help his smile for the rest of the day.


End file.
